With the increasing proliferation of wireless technology, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and mobile or wireless Internet of things (IoT) devices, more devices or systems incorporate radio frequency (RF) circuitry, such as receivers and/or transmitters. To reduce the cost, size, and bill of materials, and to increase the reliability of such devices or systems, various circuits or functions have been integrated into integrated circuits (ICs). For example, ICs typically include receiver and/or transmitter circuitry. A variety of types and circuitry for transmitters and receivers are used. Transmitters send or transmit information via a medium, such as air, using RF signals. Receivers at another point or location receive the RF signals from the medium, and retrieve the information. Typically, transmitters transmit coded data via RF signals. Receivers receive, decode, demodulate, etc. the RF signals to retrieve the data.
In some applications, RF circuitry, such as transmitters, receivers, or transceivers, are built into or included in mobile or wireless apparatus. In such applications, various circuitry, including the RF circuitry, are powered by power sources like batteries. A variety of techniques, such as strategic clocking, lower operating frequencies, smaller circuit geometries, and the like, have been used to reduce the power consumption of the apparatus and, thus, lengthen the life of the power source (or increase the length of time before the power source is recharged).
The description in this section and any corresponding figure(s) are included as background information materials. The materials in this section should not be considered as an admission that such materials constitute prior art to the present patent application.